Falling into Darkness
by Jish
Summary: Yugi has fallen for Yami, his darkness. When Yugi starts crying to Yami, Yugi tells Yami everything. What this leads to, Yugi couldn't have predicted. But is was everything he ever wanted and much more. SLASH! BOY x BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete. Written for the Prompt Exchange Challenge 4.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: This is a story for the prompt assigned to me in the "Prompt Exchange Challenge 4" by Unattainable Dreams. I had a lot of trouble with this prompt. And I think it feels right to have a lemon in this one as well. But, I feel bad about the short length of the whole story.**

**The Prompt:** Be careful not to fall too far into darkness, or you may never find your way out. [Sent by Loftwing1022]

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Falling into Darkness**

"Ahhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs, kicking the lockers around me. I think I dent some of them, but I really don't care. My kicking slows down, and I stop. And wait.

Nothing.

Not one person even notices I'm missing. So, of course, nobody is looking for me.

I look up at the sky, and I am not surprised to not see any stars. It's peaceful. So dark. So soothing. If only I could swim in it. If only I could relish the feeling of my own darkness.

My own darkness. Yami.

Just thinking about him gives me tears. I let them fall. It's not like there's anyone here to hear or see me, right? The concert is still going on. My solo's over. I have about thirty minutes until we all go on together. I have thirty minutes to cry, and then bottle everything up again. This is me now. Bottling everything up like a little bi-

"Where is he? Come on? Where are you?" I hear a female voice whisper loudly. I quickly get myself together and wipe my tears. I force the smile, and start walking back to the band room.

"Yugi?" Téa says to me as she sees me walking. I quickly wave to her, and leave her alone confused. She doesn't need to know. She continues looking for someone. Obviously, she didn't notice I was gone. Then again, who would?

Why does this stupid concert need to be tonight? The only reason I'm here is because I needed the course to graduate. I didn't ask to be the only one in beginning band good enough to get a solo. I didn't ask to be the center of attention. I didn't ask for Yami to not notice me.

That's what I would never ask for. I want Yami to notice me. It's the one thing I would wish for if I could.

What happened to Yami and I? The mind link still works, but I haven't gotten anything from his side in a long time. Since then, I've been blocking my side. I can't let him feel my pain…and love. It's much easier to block the link entirely than to keep certain things from going through. Certain things like my love, lust, anger, depression, and my _desire_.

Oh, how I desire him. So much like me, yet so much more. I want him to hold me, to kiss me, to love me, to _make_ love to me.

The best part about all this is that I've fallen for him. Hard, and with a splat. I've fallen for my darkness. And no matter how hard I try, I will never fall out of love with him. He owns my heart. He's sucked my heart up like a black hole.

When I get to the band room again, nobody takes notice of me. No congratulations, no questions, no anything.

Except for Yami, who is walking over to me with a face full of concern. He immediately pulls me into a hug.

"Hikari, that was magnificent. But, tell me one thing…why did you run off?" He asks, looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku…" and I start crying. Still, I keep the mind link closed. People start to stare at me. Yami grabs my hand.

"Come with me, Yugi." And I let him take me back to the lockers area. I'm still crying, and he pulls me into his chest. He rubs my back, not knowing how to fix me.

"Damn it, Yugi. I can't take it anymore. Talk to me. Speak to me. I will help you. These past few months you have been miserable. Please." Yami admits, and sends his care through the mind-link. I look up at him, and his eyes are closed.

I unblock my side of the link-all of it. I bury my face back into his chest. More waiting…and nothing. Then, I'm bombarded by his feelings. He sends me pain, anger, love, lust, and desire.

I can't believe it. We're both made for each other.

"Yami…" I pause. "…kiss me." I almost plead, and he softly presses his lips to mine when he lifts my head.

As soon as his moist, soft lips meet mine, I know what this is it. We're in love.

But I _want_ him. I _need_ him. He pulls away.

"Yugi, after the concert. It's almost time." He says, and I whine. I'm left with my now extremely tight pants, and he chuckles.

"Let's go back, Little One. It's only one song. Then we'll go home and…well, you know." He growls the last part into my ear.

Even tighter pants now.

**One Hour Later**

"Oh my god! It's about time!" I immediately grab his arm and drag Yami up to my room, locking the door.

"Yugi, are you su-" I cut him off by shoving my tongue down his throat and smashing it with his. We taste each other before I pull away.

"Don't you _dare_ ask me that. I've been ready for over two years. Just…don't hold back." I say, and he smirks.

"Okay, aibou. Next time, though, we take our time. Next time, we'll do it _my_ way. Next time, I'll have you _begging_ for more." And with that, he forcefully pushes me on the bed.

Yami takes my shirt off, and I force his off of him. I pull him down to me, mouth meeting his. By erection is poking his hard in the stomach, and I can feel his tongue slowing down on mine as he tries to fix the spike in his chest. He pulls away.

"Jeez, Yugi. I'm glad that you're not the one who's fucking tonight. That would stab my ass so hard. But, feel mine. It's no candy cane either." He smirks, and I reach for his belt. I quickly undo it and his pants, and I slide both his underwear and pants off at the same time. As a bonus, he socks get taken off in the clothes chaos. I immediately reach for his cock.

"No, no, no, no. Take your clothes off too, aibou." He smirks at me, and he strokes himself twice. I moan at the sight.

I pull my clothes off, and I look at my cock. My head is swollen and purple, wanting Yami so badly for so long.

"That looks really nice, aibou. Come on, stroke it. Pleasure yourself a little first. We have all night." He smirks, letting his hand fall from his cock. I see it pulse, and he's struggling to not touch it.

I grab my cock, stroke it ever-so-slowly. A drop of precum forms at the slit, and I get it on my finger. I put the finger to my mouth, tasting the liquid. I moan, and I bring my hand back. It's so hard, it feels as if all my emotions have been bottling up into my dick for all this time. I don't increase in my speed, I enjoy the feeling of my own hand and Yami's gaze.

To get Yami's interest piqued, I bring my legs up over my head. With my left hand stills stroking, I bring my right hand to my mouth. I suck on my middle finger, and wet it like it's a mini version of Yami's cock. I bring it to my hole, and I rub around, not penetrating. I look at Yami, and I see his hand twitching; he regrets letting me do this alone.

I push it in, and I moan with complete pleasure. I slowly thrust my finger in and out of my entrance, and I am in the throes of pleasure. This is a completely new experience. It has never felt this good before. I turn my head away, unable to keep it still from the pleasure.

A few seconds later, Yami speaks. "Turn your head back, Yugi." And when I do, I smirk. Yami's cock is now in my face. I decide to mess around with him.

"What do you want me to do with that, Yami? It's so beautiful, I don't want to mess it up." I smirk, and he gasps.

"Maybe…I don't know…you could lick it? I heard dick tastes very good. Nobody has ever touched mine except for me, so I don't know. But maybe you can tell me. I'm curious about it, too. There's a beautiful one on the guy in front of me. The way he strokes it, the way he gets his pleasure, it makes me want to give him pleasure too. Come on, Yugi. Help me out." He smirks at me again, and I turn the game around.

"Okay. But, I hope I get a reward. I really like milk. Do you have any for me when I do?" I ask innocently, but I see his dick only get harder.

"Yes, of course. Milk tastes amazing." And he licks his lips. "Of course I have some."

"Maybe instead of just licking, can I also suck it a bit? It looks really delicious." I say, wanting it in my mouth now, no longer able to continue the game.

"Of course you may. Come on Yugi, if you want to do this, you need to speak correctly. And he smirks.

"I apologize. May I suck it now?" I ask, stroking myself and putting my legs down. I forget they were even up.

"Why, of course you may. Here we go." He says, before walking up and putting his dick on my lips. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"I love you, Yami." I say, before sticking out my tongue. His head lands on my tongue, and I am immediately rewarded with some precum. I love it.

"If the milk takes anything like that, it will be _so_ worth it, Yami." I say, before holding his dick with my right hand, and guiding it to my mouth. I stick the head in, and rub my tongue around it. I love the taste of his dick, it gets me even harder.

I stroke myself slowly while sensually sucking on Yami. I run my tongue up and down the sides of his erection, before taking it in. I have a very small suction, which adds to the sensation of my wet lips and tongue. I only manage to take in about five inches, but Yami doesn't mind.

"Yugi, I'm almost there. I love you so much. Keep going." He pants, and I do exactly as he says. I feel his dick start to pulse.

"Oh yeah…" He lets out, and my mouth fills with a warm, delicious liquid. I swallow most of it, but leave some on my tongue. I look at him, smile, stick out my tongue, and slowly swallow the white liquid. I smack my lips like I just had a good meal.

"You were right, Yami. That was some delicious milk." I smirk, he begins to go for mine.

"Yami, wait." And he stops immediately.

"Next time, like you said. I've been patient enough. Right now, I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard. Fuck me." I say, turning over, not even waiting for him.

"Okay, Yugi. Next time, I will get your milk. Next time, you will fuck me. Next time, will be just as good as this time." He says and I hear him spit, presumably into his palm.

"This will hurt a bit." He says, before I stop him.

"No it won't, not much at all. I fingered earlier today, and I fingered a few minutes ago. Still, please go slow. I want to savor this moment. The moment when you stick your dick in my ass and slowly fuck me. I want to remember this. When I tell you, go all out." I say, before ducking my head.

He pushes his dick to my hole. I can feel the heat, the wetness, the slickness of it all. I stroke my dick in anticipation. He slowly pushes in, and I moan.

"Oh yeah, Yami. Stick it in me. Yeah. Fuck me. I need this. I need your dick in me. I love you so much. You make me so hard." I say all this, and he thrusts very slowly.

"Oh yeah, Yami. This is nice. I will remember this forever. This was the night we lost our virginities together, when you fucked me in the ass so slowly you have my legs turning to jelly. Then you will soon fuck me hard enough that I won't sit for days. Yeah, keep going. Oh, it feels so good!" I say, stroking myself. My mind is no longer clear, I am in complete lust and love with this man who is in me.

"Go, Yami. Fuck me. Hard!" I say, before he gradually picks up the speed until all you can hear is skin on skin.

"Yeah, Yami! Fuck me! I love it so much. I love you. Fill me with your cum!" I scream, and I continue with my own stroking.

"Yeah,Yugi! I love you so much. Your ass is so tight, you are gonna get my cum soon. Just you wait. You're so beautiful, taking it like a real man. Oh, Yugi. I love you, aibou." He says, and I feel his dick pulsing in my ass.

"Here it comes, Yugi. Have your ass drink it up. Oh, yeah!" He shouts before filling my ass with more warm, white liquid. He still thrusts, and I cum as well. My cum shoots so hard it hits my cheek and the rest lands on the bed. His thrusts slow down, until he is just resting in me, savoring the after-fuck feeling.

"I love you, Yugi. I didn't know how much I needed that. You are going to love fucking me next time." He says, pulling out and laying down next to me.

"And you're going to love sucking my dick and getting it inside your ass. It felt so good, Yami. Thank you." I say, before snuggling into him. He licks my cheek.

"Hmm. If I taste even a quarter as good as you, then I will be in heaven next time, just like I was just now. And you don't have to thank me. I love you." He says, before pulling the covers over us.

"I love you too, Yami." I say, before yawning. "Goodnight, mou hitori no boku." I say, before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, aibou. Sleep well." He says, before turning the lamp off and closing his eyes too.

I fell in love with my darkness, and I don't want to get out. He's mine. I am his Light. We're in love.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow. I just realized that was my first Yami and Yugi lemon. I didn't expect it to be happening in a challenge story. Still, I hope you guys liked this story. The lemon was better than most of the ones I have written, so that's a plus. The story part was very short; the lemon was about the same size. So, it all evens out. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
